


A Mother's Love

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: One Messy Family [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anne is so proud, BAMF Constance Bonacieux, Constance takes no shit, F/M, M/M, Multi, as she should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Constance calls out a cadet for making a comment about Thomas (and Anne is so proud)





	

Constance smiled as Thomas grinned toothily at Athos across the ballroom. She was standing in the Queen’s retinue with Athos on palace guard duty. He was standing behind Louis and Thomas could spot his father in a crowded room. He was smiling and gurgling happily from his perch on Constance’s hip. If she wasn’t always on high alert she would have missed the scoff from one of the cadets that was shadowing her to learn about the queen’s daily routine. Veron was his name and she whipped around to face him, her smile now having an edge on it.

“Do you find something to your distaste Cadet Veron?” Constance asked sweetly and ignored how Anne turned to look between her and the cadet. 

“Yes, Madame,” he said and narrowed his eyes at Thomas who was playing with a strand of Constance’s unbound hair. “A guard detail is no place for a baby let alone a-” He bit his lip to cut himself off and Constance’s face flushed. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what people whispered about her and Thomas.

“Let alone a what?” Constance bit out and raised an eyebrow. She could see the furrow in Anne’s eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes at the wayward cadet. “Please, continue,” she challenged.

“Let alone a bastard.” It was sharp and to Constance it felt like jab to the chest. She didn’t mind what people said about her, she loved all four of her boys as dearly as she loved d’Artagnan at the start. She felt that hurt for Thomas who would have this follow him for the rest of his life. She straightened up and when Anne opened her mouth to speak Constance cut in first.

“Well, since you think that way I suppose you should report me to Captain d’Artagnan.” Veron’s face drained of all color. “Or perhaps Captain Athos instead?” Her tone was as sweet as she could make it. His face suddenly rushed with color as he flushed embarrassedly shaking his head. “No?”

“No, Madame.”

“Then keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. You might learn something.” She shifted Thomas on her hip and nodded toward where the young king was moving through the crowd. “Go shadow General du Vallon for the day. I think the Queen is well protected.”

When he had walked off Queen Anne broke into a smile before covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed. Constance frowned slightly and raised her eyebrow slightly. “What?” Constance asked her friend.

“Nothing, I just-” she broke into laughter again. “I’m sorry, Constance. I was just thinking that I couldn’t imagine you saying something like that before your Musketeers.” Constance blushed and dipped her head. “I’m proud of you.” Constance snapped her head back up to look into her friend’s face.

“You what?”

“I’m proud of you. I’m proud that you can stand up to people now. And it’s certainly refreshing to hear a woman speak her mind for once.” Anne flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked over at where her son was mingling with the courtiers with Aramis at his side. She smiled softly at the two of them and Constance smiled as well at seeing her friend finally happy.

“Thank you,” Constance said softly and shifted Thomas on her hip as he made a happy noise as Louis, and by association Athos, started to walk over. He squirmed and made grabby hands at his father who just smiled softly. She kissed Thomas’s temple and smiled to herself at the ashen look on Cadet Veron’s face.


End file.
